


hands up

by nsfwdeobi



Category: P1Harmony (Band)
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes, Thief AU, mentions of a gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwdeobi/pseuds/nsfwdeobi
Summary: keeho's movements freezes, gloved hands that were previously grabbing for the diamond halts mid-air. he clicks his tongue, eyes rolling in annoyance and turns around on his feet, coming face to face with shota haku, a police officer that has been on his tracks as soon as he started his heists. He had always been careful with his plans, not giving away too much of his plan to the public and would always give off misleading hints to throw everyone's attention elsewhere. But dear god, haku's different, he thinks. he always manage to find him
Relationships: Haku Shota | Soul & Yoon Keeho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	hands up

“Hands up!”

keeho's movements freezes, gloved hands that were previously grabbing for the diamond halts mid-air. he clicks his tongue, eyes rolling in annoyance and turns around on his feet, coming face to face with shota haku, a police officer that has been on his tracks as soon as he started his heists. He had always been careful with his plans, not giving away too much of his plan to the public and would always give off misleading hints to throw everyone's attention elsewhere. But dear god, haku's different, he thinks. he always manage to find him and keeho wonders how he hasnt been promoted to a higher position yet.

He raises his hands up besides his head, palms baring at him. haku sneers at him when he sees his mocking smile, however haku knows he’s just hiding behind that cocky complexion. He was just as pissed off as haku was, evident from the way his jaw contracted as it grits irritably. haku's hands grip the gun tighter, fore finger itching to pull the trigger to wipe the arrogance from his face. 

“Get on your knees.” he manages from between his clenched jaw, brows creasing further in a frown when he hears keeho chuckle, he doesn't want to admit it but at that moment his heart rate sped up. And it wasn't just from the adrenaline of catching keeho.

“Straightforward aren't you, officer?” his voice has a teasing tint to it, matching the smirk playing on his face. 

“Don't joke around, keeho.” haku retorts firmly, scrunching his nose up at him to hopefully show his disgust, but from the way he just breathes out a sigh, eyes rolling as he bends his knees and unceremoniously gets into a kneeling position.

An exasperated exhale escapes haku's mouth and he lowers his hand that was holding the gun, his other hand reaches around his waist to grab the radio scanner that was latched onto his belt. he brings the device's mic closer to his mouth and presses his fingers on the talk-to-me button. 

“I got him– wait what are you doing?” his fingers let go of the button in shock, his eyes popping out of their sockets as he saw keeho taking off the bulletproof vest he had on. 

He doesn't seem to be fazed at all by haku's words, nonchalantly putting his vest to his side. “Keeho,” he threatens, hand letting go of the communicating device in hks hand and letting it drop to the ground with a clatter as he points the gun at keeho again. 

He just continues to ignore haku, hands now going to the center of his chest. haku's eyes widened further in shock and he feels his face heat up rapidly as keeho's fingers slowly work on unbuttoning his own white shirt, popping them open one by one and exposing more and more skin.

The sight of his slim but toned chest was enough to make haku snap out of his trance. “Keeho!” he repeats more firmly, louder than before as he storms up to keeho to stop his action. he kneels in front of him, yanking his shirt shut again, eyes darting in various directions to prevent himself from catching a glance of keeho's exposed skin. 

“Gotcha.” he mumbles out, haku barely catching on to what he said.

The last thing he feels is hands grasping his shoulder, and suddenly, his back was against the hard ground. 

his eyes shut momentarily and his face scrunches up in a wince at the painful feeling of his back coming in contact with the ground. his eyes shoot open when the pain subsides and realization dawns over him.

haku's orbs blink swiftly and repeatedly at keeho, his figure hovering over haku, His bangs were framing his gorgeous face beautifully, shirt still open and bare chest exposed. his eyes reflected something haku couldn't pin-point, but his brain screamed of one word, over and over again. Danger danger danger. It was dangerous.

haku tries to move away but to no avail as keeho's hands were pinning his wrist down besides the ground, locking him jn place. he squirmed in his grip, trying to ignore his quickly heating up face and racing heart. keeho scoffs condescendingly at him when he does, lowering his body and bursting his safety bubble even more by placing a knee in between his legs.

“keeho,” the words went out of his mouth with a hiss as he wriggles his wrists that was tightly clasped in keeho's hands. He clutches them tighter in reply, nails digging into his skin a little from the force.

There’s no way out of this, he concludes, However, his pride still refuses to let himself back down, and he does the only possible thing you can. he stares right into keeho's eyes, gaze piercing through his. His half-lidded eyes held curiosity and a hint of intrigue in them. He hums interestedly and cocks his eyebrow up, lips curling into an attentive smile. The fact that keehos not taking him seriously makes him even more pissed off.

“Say, officer.” keeho's voice was gentle, devoid of any danger, an alarmingly huge contrast to his actions. He drops his head down to one side of haku's. Chills runs down his spine despite the warmth of his too-close, almost pressed flush against his, body when his breath lightly tickles his ear.

“Aren’t you curious on how I always manage to avoid getting arrested?” he gulps a bile that he didn’t realize had built up in his throat. his lips part in an attempt to articulate a response, but all that comes out of it is shaky breaths. he didn't realize that keeho had let go of one of his wrists and moved them downwards, ghosting his fingers from the side of haku's knee, further up his thigh in light, teasing, feathery touches, haku hadn’t realized that he replied to keeho.

“H-how?” the previously brave front he put on was gone, evident by how his voice is trembling when he croaks his sentences out. And keeho notices. Because he’s then chuckling breathily into his ear, sending light spasms throughout his body. 

“I don’t know either.” haku feels every syllable ringing in his ear and when he blows a warm breath right into it, he grits his jaw to at least try and save up some dignity and self control. he turns his head away from keeho, trying to avoid his words right up in his ear and shut his eyes tightly, hoping that he just magically disappears and this is all just a dream. he refuses to believe that he feels himself slowly giving in into a criminal’s, keeho’s trap. 

keeho chuckles again, the sound very much feels like it’s mocking haku, but he couldn’t care at this point. he could feel keeho's eyes glued on his face even when he's not looking straight at him, and his gaze paired up with the silence that comes after his laugh dies down, makes haku feel small. he wanted to get away from him. 

“I think you already know the answer to that question yourself,” he feels keeho's fingers grazing the underside of his jaw gently, tracing it until he reaches his chin. He takes his chin in between his index finger and thumb, and turns his head to its previous position. Staring straight into haku's blown pupils, he lowers his face down and down, until baku could feel his breath hitting his face, his lips ghosting over his trembling ones. 

“haku.” he finishes, and a strangled, shaky exhale escapes his mouth when he mentions his name. he doesnt dare move, not even an inch, in fear of his lips touching his. he is afraid that even just a light graze of his lips will make the suppressed desire take over, and he’ll give in to his temptation.

keeho moves his hand slowly up with feathery, teasing touches up his face until his palm fully cups his cheek. His other hand lets go of his wrist in favor of sliding it up towards his hand, carefully intertwining their fingers together. The motion is so, so alluringly tender that haku can faintly feel his body relaxing into his touch, and his brain is starting to trick itself into thinking that this is an intimate situation and that hd should just give in. Give himself up to him. 

haku's eyes shut tightly in discomposure, feeling like hes losing more and more of his self control as time passes by. he was sure it hadn't even been 2 minutes but the amount of tension and mixed emotions hes experiencing seem to drag it out and, making it feel like hours have passed and it’s slowly killing him. keeho's nerve to deny him of what they both so greatly desired was killing him.

his hands move of their own accord, purely controlled by need, and they reach down to grab at the collars of keehos open shirt, wrinkling them with how hard hes gripping them. Before he could pull keeho down and finally crash his lips with his, his radio scanner picks up a frequency, and the static noise finally breaks the tension. 

his eyes snap open, briefly making eye contact with his that also had lost their glazed look in them. haku roughly pushes keehos body away from his with both of his hands. He lands on his butt beside hakus body with a thud and a pained groan as he sits his body up, rubbing his wrist, still red from the force of keeho's grip, soothing it slightly. his head turns to look at keeho, teeth sinking into his bottom lip at the sight of his lean chest and opened shirt. He had an infuriatingly smug look on his face, lips curled up into a smirk as he sees haku's gaze following his hands when it starts buttoning his white shirt back up. he breaks his gaze away from him at that. 

he doeent know why his body refuses to move even when keeho stands up and puts his bulletproof vest back on, even though he knew it was a good chance to arrest him. he just sat there with his wrist in one hand, mouth still agape in disbelief as he tries to process the situation.

“I’m guessing you know the reason now, haku” the way he drops honorifics and just calls his name makes his heart jump. His voice sounds so cocky, and he wanted nothing more but to punch the ego out of him, his eyes keep following him even as he takes haku's gun in his hand, whistling as he admires the weapon.

“Do you do this to everyone who tries to arrest you?” he snorts, he doesn't want to admit it, but the thought of him doing... whatever he was doing to him just now brings a weird feeling in his heart and he doesn't like it. 

His movements halt at that question, hand stilling from turning the gun all around its angle, and stares haku dead in the eyes. 

“No,” haku struggles to read the emotion that was hidden behind his eyes. His face looked devoid of any emotions, before it finally relaxes into a smile. Not a smirk, but a smile, and even though it still has a hint of teasing in it, it also shines with sheepishness. “Just you.” 

his heartbeat hammered in his chest at that, eyes widening like saucers and jaw dropping on the floor. he can only watch silently as keeho walks himself to the exit, not brave enough to ask him to elaborate further, haku's gun still in his hand. Right at the doorway, he stops. Turning his head around to look at him and waves the gun at haku's dumbfounded face. His smirk was back, dripping with as much smugness than it had all night. His eye closes in a wink, before he raises his brows at him pointedly. 

“I’ll be taking my leave now.” haku slaps his brain for feeling just a little bit of dejection when he declares his farewell, however the sadness doesn’t last long when he sees the mischievous glint in keeho's eyes return. 

“See you soon, haku.” coming from a thief, that should sound like a threat, but he feels it deep in his heart that it was a promising offer, for both him and haku

Oh, i’ll definitely see him soon, alright.

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually a hyunjae and eric fic i wrote during the stealer, never posted it, so if i forgot to switch names out pls do tell me!


End file.
